


Wholesale Cyanide

by torrentialTriages



Category: Welcome to the MSO
Genre: Discussion of Sin, F/M, actually i think he needs therapy, contemplation of death via cyanide, get rudolph his own therapist 2k15, whos the terrible therapist? its rudolph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torrentialTriages/pseuds/torrentialTriages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altai has a lot to say. Rudolph suffers. Nothing is new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wholesale Cyanide

**Author's Note:**

> [stakes my flag in the ground] here i am, the first of the trash

"And so then he kissed my neck, and I was like, oh my God?? That- this is sooooo hot????" How could he hear question marks. That shouldn't be physically possible. "And then he started using tongue and I was like aaaaaaahh!!!! Holy shit! I think I melted right then and there oh my God it was sooooo good!"

Rudolph stared desperately at the wall, as if his framed flower pressings would magically be able to save him from the recounting of horror of horrors if he paid enough attention to them.

The flowers did not stare back despite his efforts. They sat there impassive to his plight.

"But I couldn't because, like, we were just getting started-"

_Oh, please no,_ he prayed to a paper-thin daisy in the bottom-left corner.

"And I was like, 'oh please, yes, do that again', but meanwhile I was trying to take off his shirt, y'know that orange polo he was wearing to rehearsal yesterday?"

"Y-yesterday."

"Yeah, yesterday, did you think I'd tell you about this in full detail if it was last week?"

_I'd rather you didn't tell me at all,_ he told not Altai, but instead the withered daisy in the frame. "Uhhh."

"Anyway I was fumbling with the buttons and I brushed his collarbone and he gasped and I was like oh my God that's hot and I left off with the shirt and I started going for his neck, because like I figured, it was time to return the favor, and also it turns out he makes the cutest noises when he's turned on oh my God it's amazing he just-"

Rudolph tunes her out at that point. His notes are bold and simple:

BUY CYANIDE. IMPORTANT. SEE LOWEST FATAL DOSE.

 

 

He sits Alan down on Monday, grim as can be. "I need to talk to you... about your brother."

"Oh God, what did he do now?"

"... I think this time, it's more of a question of _who_ he did."


End file.
